Lily's Life
by Lily Silver Wolf
Summary: Lily is a 6 year old girl. She was born into the organisation. What will she do when her 'parents' die? Will she move in with Gin? The number 1 killer? How is that going to end? What will happen when she meets the detective boys? (This is my first story in English. English isn't my first language) (Warning: Gin will most likely be gay in later chapters) (I'm paranoid so rated T)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. I just own Lily and the idea for this story.

Warning: Gin is going to be gay in later chapters. Don't like it, don't read it.

This is my first story in English. English is not my first language.

Enjoy and please leave a nice comment.

_**Lily's Life**_

_Chapter 1 _

It was a boring, normal, winter day for Lily. She was sitting at her desk at school, when there was a knock on the door to her classroom.

"Come in", said her teacher.

A man came in. He was wearing all black.

"I need to speak with Lily in private, please", he asked.

"Sure. Lily go ahead and go outside with this man", said Lily's teacher.

"Okay", said Lily and followed the man outside.

"I'm with the organization. My name is Musaki. A bomb went off at your house. Everything was destroyed and your parents died. I'm sorry", explained Musaki.

Lily just shrugged and asked: "Where am I going to live now?"

"Well, you can either live with Vermouth or Gin."

Lily looked shocked, but then she said: "I'll live with Gin."

Musaki looked surprised, but he just said: "Okay, Gin's going to pick you up after school."

"Okay. Can I go now?", asked Lily.

"Yes", said Musaki and left.

Lily went back to her classroom and sat down at her desk. The rest of the day passed by pretty slow. When school was finally over, Lily didn't know whether to be happy or scared. She went outside and saw Gin's Porsche parked on the side of the street. She walked over to it and got in.

"Hey", said Gin barely looking at her.

"Hey", said Lily quietly. She was a little scared of Gin.

Gin started the car and drove off.

"Where are we going?", asked Lily quietly after a while.

"To Anokata", answered Gin simply.

Lily was surprised that he answered her. She had half expected him to hit her or simply ignore her.

After about 10 minutes they arrived at a tall building. Gin parked the car and they got out. Gin walked into the building and went down some stairs to a door that said 'Employees only.' Lily quickly followed him. Gin typed in a code and they entered.

The room was poorly lit. There were some bookshelves which looked pretty old. On the other side of the room was a desk with a lot of monitors and laptops on it. Behind that desk was a chair. Anokata was sitting on that chair. Both Lily and Gin had seen him before, so they knew it was him.

"Hello, it's good to see you again. Lily, I'm glad you chose to live with Gin. Gin, you better take good care of her. Not like her other 'parents' who ended up abusing her. You know she's my favorite", said Anokata.

Gin looked down at Lily surprised. He noticed that she looked really uncomfortable.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of her and I won't hurt her", promised Gin.

"I know", said Anokata while Lily looked up at Gin calculating.

"Lily", Anokata started. "Your name will be Lily Kuroyuki. Today is Monday, but you won't go to school until next Monday. Gin, your name will be Takeo Kuroyuki. You're Lily's dad. You're next mission will probably be in two or three weeks. I might have you infiltrate the FBI. You should also get a new car just in case the FBI plans to arrest you whenever you drive around with Lily. You can keep your old car just don't drive around in it. Here, are directions to your new house."

Anokata gave the directions to Takeo.

"Goodbye", said Anokata.

"Goodbye", said Gin while Lily just waved at Anokata.

They both went back to the car and Takeo started driving.

After about 15 silent minutes, they stopped at a red light and Lily asked: "Gin… uhm… can I… can I call you dad?"

Then she squeezed her eyes shut and shrank back because she expected him to hit her.

But Takeo didn't hit her, instead he said: "Sure. I'm your dad after all."

Then he added: "Don't worry, Lily. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Then the light turned green and Takeo kept driving.

"Thank you", said Lily quietly.

Takeo just gave her a half smile in return, which made Lily smile.

Takeo didn't know how, but somehow Lily had already managed to break down the strong stone walls around his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Lily and Takeo soon arrived at a nice, small house. Takeo parked the car in the garage and he and Lily got out. Lily ran outside to look at the house again.

"Wow", said Lily quietly. "It's amazing!"

Takeo had followed her and unlocked the front door.

"Let's go inside, Lily", he called. "I don't want you getting sick."

Lily looked over at him with surprise written all over her face. She couldn't believe that he actually cared about her and that he didn't want her to get sick. Lily ran up to Takeo and hugged him, which didn't really work since she was too short, but then Takeo bent down and hugged her back. He didn't really know why, but Lily looked so happy, and it just felt so right.

Lily was so happy that Takeo hugged her back. For once, she felt safe.

"Thank you", whispered Lily. "Thank you, dad."

"Of course, Lily. I told you, I'd take care of you", said Takeo quietly.

He picked her up and carried her inside. Takeo went to the living room and sat down with Lily on his lap.

"About what Anokata said", Takeo started. "Did your parents really abuse you?"

"Yes", answered Lilly in a broken whisper.

"What did they do to you?", he asked quietly.

Lily turned around, and Takeo regretted asking that question, but then she pulled up the back of her shirt.

Takeo gasped quietly. There were scars all over Lily's back. All of them different sizes. Takeo carefully touched her back, but then he moved Lily's hands away, so her shirt would cover her back again.

Takeo then realized that Lily had started crying. He slowly turned her around, hugged her to his chest, and just let her cry.

"I'm so sorry, Lily", he whispered. "But you survived and they can't hurt you anymore… I won't let anyone hurt you... I promise."

"Thank you, dad", Lily answered once she calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry… for crying on you", she added looking down ashamed.

"Don't be sorry, Lily. You have every reason to cry. Are you okay now?", Takeo asked.

Lily just nodded and laid her head on his chest.

Takeo realized that she was about to fall asleep, so he just held her until she did. Then he carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed. He tucked her in, and then he also went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Dad… dad… wake up… dad", whispered Lily quietly while carefully shaking Takeo.

Takeo slowly opened his eyes. Lily was standing next to his bed. She looked as if she had cried.

"Lily what's wrong?", asked Takeo quietly.

"I'm scared, dad", whispered Lily. "I had a nightmare."

"Come here", said Takeo and opened his arms. Lily crawled onto the bed and into Takeo's arms. He hugged her to his chest and she started crying.

"Shhh… it's okay, Lily… don't cry… no one's going to hurt you… I'll protect you… I promise", whispered Takeo quietly and soothingly.

After a while, he noticed that Lily had fallen asleep and he laid down with her. He really hoped that Lily would be okay. Then he also fell asleep.

When Takeo woke up the next morning, Lily was still asleep. He carefully slipped out of bed and went to make breakfast.

He was setting up the table, when he heard Lily calling: "Dad!"

"In the kitchen", he called back.

Lily came running up to Takeo, and he bent down to pick her up and hug her.

"I thought you left me all alone, dad", said Lily quietly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you", said Takeo. "But I won't leave you. I promised, didn't I?"

Lily just nodded.

"Ready to eat breakfast?", asked Takeo.

"Yes", said Lily smiling.

Takeo put her down and they sat down at the table. Takeo had made scrambled eggs and bacon. He put some on Lily's plate and then he put some on his plate.

"This is really good", said Lily.

"Thanks", said Takeo and gave her a half-smile.

He noticed that Lily seemed to really like his half-smile and he made a mental note to smile that half-smile more often.

"Dad, what are we doing today?", asked Lily after a while.

"I don't know Lily. We should probably go buy a new car", answered Takeo.

"What kind of car are you getting?", asked Lily.

"I don't know yet. I might let you decide", explained Takeo.

"Really?", asked Lily excited.

"Yes", answered Takeo.

Lily jumped out of her chair and ran around the tabled to Takeo. She crawled onto his lap and hugged him. Takeo hugged her back and smiled at her.

"You should smile more often", said Lily.

"I don't know. I might give some people heart attacks", answered Takeo chuckling.

"That's true", said Lily laughing.

"Why don't you go and change, so we can leave soon. We're taking the bus", said Takeo.

"Okay", said Lily and ran to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Lily quickly changed and then ran back to the living room, where Takeo was reading the newspaper.

He looked up from his newspaper and asked: "Do you want me to braid your hair, Lily?"

Lily looked surprised and asked: "You know how to braid hair?"

"Yes. I learned it some time ago", answered Takeo.

"Okay", said Lily and sat down on the couch next to Takeo. She turned her back to him, and he braided her hair.

"Okay. Done", said Takeo when he was finished.

"Thank you, dad", said Lily happily.

"You're welcome, Lily", said Takeo.

"Are you ready to go?", he asked.

Lily nodded and they left. The walk to the bus stop took about ten minutes. They didn't have to wait long for the bus. The bus ride took about twenty minutes. The bus stop where they had to get off was right in front of the car dealer that Takeo wanted to buy the car from. They got off the bus and walked into the building.

"Welcome, my name is James. How can I help you?", asked the car dealer.

"I'm looking for a car that's fast, safe, has low gas mileage, a good engine, tinted glass, and it has to be bulletproof", answered Takeo.

"Bulletproof?", asked James surprised.

"Yes", answered Takeo.

Lily, who had been looking at some cars, ran up to Takeo and lifted her arms in a gesture to be picked up. He bent down and picked her up.

"Okay. Well, we don't have any bulletproof cars right now, but we can make an order and have it delivered within this week", said James. "Here are some cars that fit the rest of the description."

James walked over to some cool-looking cars and explained everything about them.

Lily just looked at how the cars looked.

Once James showed them the last car, he said: "I guess you need some time to think about which car you would like. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me."

"Let me down, please", Lily requested quietly.

Takeo let her down, and she walked over to a black car. Takeo followed her, once he came closer; he realized that it was a Lamborghini Murcielago.

"Do you like this car, Lily?", asked Takeo.

"Yes, it's soo cool!", exclaimed Lily.

"This would be a good choice. It fits the description, except it isn't bulletproof and the windows aren't tinted, but I'll order it today, so it should be here in a couple of days, we could also deliver it to you, if you would like", explained James who had followed them.

"Is there any way to have it here by tomorrow?", asked Takeo.

James looked surprised, but then he said: "I'm not sure. I can call the factory and ask, but it would be very expensive, if they do it."

"The prize doesn't matter", said Takeo.

"Okay", said James unsure. "I'll call the factory."

He left through a door that said 'Employees only.'

"Does the prize really not matter, dad?", asked Lily.

"No. Lily, we're practically rich from all the missions that I've been on. There wasn't much I needed to spent money on and Anokata actually offered to pay for the car", explained Takeo.

"Oh, that's nice of him. But are we really rich?", asked Lily.

"Yes", answered Takeo. "Don't tell anyone though."

"I won't, dad", answered Lily.

"Pick me up?", she asked.

Takeo gave her a half-smile and picked her up.

Then they saw that James was coming back.

"I called the factory. They said that they would be able to get the car here by four pm tomorrow. We could also have it delivered to you", said James.

"No. I'll pick it up here tomorrow", said Takeo.

"Okay. That's going to cost $450,000", said James. "You can pay it off for the next sixteen month, if you'd like."

"No. I'll pay it all today", answered Takeo.

"Are you sure?", asked James surprised and unsure.

"Yes", nodded Takeo.

"I'll go get all the papers. Follow me, please", said James and went over to some desks.

Takeo followed him with Lily. James sat down on a chair and Takeo sat down with Lily on his lap on a chair across from him. James laid out the papers that Takeo had to fill out.

"These are all the papers; you'll need to fill out. I'll also need to see your driver's license", explained James.

Takeo pulled out his driver's license which Anokata had given him the day before. James looked at it, while Takeo started filling out the paperwork. Then he put Takeo's license next to Takeo. Lily picked it up and looked at it.

"You must be very happy, that your dad is buying the car you wanted, right?", asked James. His question was directed to Lily, who just nodded shyly.

Takeo quickly finished the paperwork and handed it to James.

"Okay and you said that you would pay for it now?", asked James just to make sure.

"Yes", answered Takeo and handed him his credit card.

"I'll be right back", said James and walked away.

He quickly came back with some more papers for Takeo to sign. Once Takeo signed them, James gave him the papers that he needed to keep and his credit cart.

"Your car will be here by four pm tomorrow", said James. "Have a good day."

"Goodbye", said Takeo, and he left with Lily.

They took the bus back home.


End file.
